Willow quotes
This page lists Willow's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Willow Tools Base Game * Axe- "It's very sharp." * Luxury Axe- "It won't light trees on fire, but at least it's shiny." * Shovel- "Not great for fighting." * Regal Shovel- "It won't make flaming pits, but at least it's shiny." * Pickaxe- "It's very pointy." * Opulent Pickaxe- "It won't light rocks on fire, but at least it's shiny." * Razor- "Why did I build this?" * Razor (can't shave)- * Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." * Hammer- "I prefer sharp implements" * Pitchfork- "Three times the pointiness." Don't Starve Together * Razor- "What's it even for?" * Lucy the Axe- "We could be good friends, you and I." * Feather Pencil- "So what does the feather do again?" * Brush- "It smells like burnt hair." * Saddle- "It's so uncomfortable." * War Saddle- "I'm going to raze some villages!" * Glossamer Saddle- "Was it worth it? I think it was worth it." * Saddlehorn- "I bet it stinks under the saddle." * Salt Lick- "It's a big block of slobbery salt." * Salt Lick (burning)- * Salt Lick (burnt)- Shipwrecked * Machete- "Or I could just burn my way through." * Luxury Machete- "I don't want to scuff it up." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "I like fire." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I could watch it for hours." * Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Burn!" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Uh oh. It's almost gone!" * Campfire (out)- "Awww. It's all over." * Fire Pit (out)- "I should make the fire come back." * Torch- "Fire is so pretty." * Miner Hat- "It's not real fire, but it's still pretty fun." * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "My precious light is gone!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Fire on the inside is amazing!" * Lantern- "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "I like fire of all kinds." * Endothermic Fire Pit- "I could watch it for hours, even though it's cold." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER! AND BLUER!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "BURN! BURN FASTER!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Burn!" * Endothermic Fire (low)- "This fire is small and boring." * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "This fire is small and boring. And blue." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Uh-oh. It's almost gone!" * Endothermic Fire (out)- "Awww. It's all over." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "I should make the fire come back." * Moggles- "I'm not sure about this..." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "This dumb mushroom's not lighting up." * Mushlight (on)- "Not as nice as a warm fire." * Mushlight (burnt)- "C'mon, you saw that coming." * Glowcap (off)- "I've got a few ideas on how to light it. Heh heh." * Glowcap (on)- "Pfft, well that was a bright idea." * Glowcap (burnt)- "Now what?" * Willow's Lighter- "It's my lucky lighter!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (upon being built)- "Do you like your housey, fire? You're welcome." * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "The light is so cold and alien." * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I feel so pampered!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "I knew that goopy stuff'd burn good!" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Burn the sea!!" * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "I could fit like a million lighters in here." * Piggyback- "I made a backpack out of butts!" * Bird Trap- "I'll catch those creepy birds." * Bug Net- "I can catch a bug!" * Fishing Rod- "Fishing for the answer with a line and sinker." * Straw Roll- "Musty." * Fur Roll- "It's too frilly." * Tent- "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." * Trap- "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll work." * Honey Poultice- "Eww, do I have to?" * Healing Salve- "It burns! But, where's the fire?" * Umbrella- "I love the color!" * Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "Can't get a reading." * Compass (broken)- " Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Fuzzy backpack!" * Luxury Fan- "I donno... it could put out some fires...." * Siesta Lean-to- "They taught us how to make these in Girl Scouts." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I couldn't get comfortable there." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "It' not time for siestas, it's time for fighting!" sic * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I can't take a siesta while tummy is grumbling!" * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I'd really rather be inside." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "Well, I've still got my badges." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "I always set them on fire." * Thermal Stone- "A fire would liven this thing up!" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen solid." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "No flame, no real heat... what fun is that?" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Look at how it glows!" * Pretty Parasol- "Pretty as can be!" Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I expected it to be blacker." * Booster Shot- "Don't you dare stick that in me!" * Waterballoon- "Boo! Hissss!" * Whirly Fan- "No fun, making me exercise to stay cool!" * Whirly Fan (broken)- " * Bernie (held)- "My childhood buddy - Bernie!" * Bernie (active and inactive)- "Help me, Bernie!" * Bernie (broken)- "I need to fix Bernie up." * Bundling Wrap- "We could hide some gross things, I guess." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "I'm not just gonna wrap air!" * Bundled Supplies- "Now I can burn a bunch of things in one go!" Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Thatch you very much." * Booty Bag- "Carrying this will build chest muscles." * Sea Sack- "I have to wear this soggy thing on my back?" * Chef Pouch- * Tropical Fan- "I donno... it could put out some fires...." * Silly Monkey Ball- "I bet monkeys would have a ball with this thing." * Tropical Parasol- "Pretty as can be!" * Anti Venom- "This'll help if I'm ever poisoned." * Palm Leaf Hut- "Keeps the elements away. But would burn so easy..." * Palm Leaf Hut (burnt)- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "I could put food in it and fire underneath it." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "The fire still has quite a bit of work to do." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "The fire is doing its thing!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "I'm glad I cooked with fire." * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "Nothing to see here." * Bee Box (some honey)- "Patience." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Yay! I can steal honey!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "Hurry up, dirtpile. Feed me!" * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "Oh boy. Vegetables." * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Stupid thing needs poop." * Ice Box- "That is the opposite of fire." * Drying Rack- "I want to hang some meat!" * Drying Rack (drying)- "Come on meat, dry already!" * Drying Rack (finished)- "It's ready!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "At least it went out in a blaze of glory." * Bee Box (burnt)- "Smoked you out!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It was a nice finale." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Forget the rain! Dry!" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Maybe the fire wasn't the best drying method..." * Bucket-o-poop- "A bucket full of nasty." Don't Starve Together * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, generic)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, in use)- " * Crock Pot (refusing to cook, too far)- " * Ice Box (in use)- "There must be something good in there if you want it so bad!" * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "It's just a dumb log." * Mushroom Planter (some)- "There's mushrooms growing in it now." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "Gross, they're taking over!" * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "Geez, who even needs that many mushrooms?" * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "Nasty. Let's burn the rot out." * Mushroom Planter (burning)- * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "Mold problem's taken care of." * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "I'm sure fire would fix that." Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The mussels like this stick for some reason." * Mussel Bed- "Guess I should chuck'em in the ocean." * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "Just a dumb pot." * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "I gotta put something in there to grow fish." * Fish Farm (growing)- " * Fish Farm (ready)- " Science Base Game * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "Even I don't know everything, yet." * Thermal Measurer- "It would be better if it measured fire." * Rainometer- "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" * Lightning Rod- "All the lightning can come here!" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Aww, all glow but no fire." * Gunpowder- "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "There's no learning from that now." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "If you'd measured fire, maybe you woulda been prepared!" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Take that, rain!" * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "And stay off!" * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "I wish you'd shut your lid and stop putting out fires." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Almost out." * Electrical Doodad- "Electrical doo-dah, doo-dah." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "I guess I could show everyone where I've been." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "Yes!!" * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "Scouts don't need maps anyway..." * Potter's Wheel- "Hm... I could make things that DON'T burn?" * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "Haha!" * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- " * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "I'm gonna carve a stone butt." * Potter's Wheel (material already placed)- " * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "I guess that's good, too." * Potter's Wheel (sketch already available)- " Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Can things burn at sea?" * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "It turns fire into ice. Boo." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "It's fully fueled!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It needs more fuel." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "It's nearly out of fuel." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's out of fuel." * Quacken Drill- "I can use this drill at sea." Fight Base Game * Spear- "Feel my wrath!" * Ham Bat- "Pleased to meat you!" * Boomerang- "It's not the most exciting weapon." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!" * Blow Dart- "Good practice for blowing into a fire." * Sleep Dart- "The tranquilizer will make it easier to light on fire." * Fire Dart- "This is my favorite thing in the whole wide world." * Football Helmet- "Sports are hard." * Grass Suit- "A waste of flammable materials." * Log Suit- "Now I can take on the world!" * Marble Suit- "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." * Bee Mine- "Bees inside. Should've put some fire in there for good measure." * Tooth Trap- "It would be better with fire." * Shelmet- "It fits my head." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "Less defense! More offense!" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Yay! More FIRE!!!" * Morning Star- "It'd be way cooler if it was on fire..." * Weather Pain- "Always whirling! Swirling towards destruction!" Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "It's got a name scratched on the inside... 'W', uh..." * Battle Spear- "I prefer a flame, but to each her own." * Electric Dart- "Lightning is sort of like fire." * Tail o' Three Cats- "This means I'm the boss now." * Napsack- "Who's ready for a nap!" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "I hope I don't jab myself." * Poison Dart- "A sick kiss." * Coconade- "First it booms, then it burns." * Coconade (lit)- "Here we go..." * Spear Gun (empty)- "Only thing better than a spear is a gun that shoots them." * Spear Gun- "A handy tool upon the waves." * Poison Spear Gun- "This is almost too naughty." * Obsidian Spear Gun- "I will take my best fire shot!" * Battle Spear Gun- " * Harpoon- "Just need something to throw it at." * Cutlass Supreme- "This sword smells." * Trident- "This is all wet." * Cactus Spike- "I could jabber on about this all day." * Peg Leg- "I haven't pegged down what this does yet." * Horned Helmet- "Ox-cellent!" * Seashell Suit- "Try me, baddies." * Limestone Suit- "It's so... heavy." * Cactus Armour- "This way I won't get burned by those cacti." Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Bird prison!" * Birdcage (occupied)- "Ha! I have you now!" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" * Pig House- "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." * Pig House (occupied, light on)- "He's doing pig things in there." * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "You jerk! Let me in!" * Rabbit Hutch- "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." * Hay Wall (held)- "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." * Hay Wall- "That looks so flammable!" * Hay, Wood, and Stone Wall (damaged)- "I think I can fix this!" * Wood Wall (held)- "I hate hiding." * Wood Wall- "That could totally catch on fire." * Stone Wall (held)- "These are surprisingly heavy." * Stone Wall- "Eh. I guess that's OK." * Chest- "It's a trunk for my junk." * Chest (full)- "It's full already." * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "They won't let me." * Sign- "Less reading! More burning!" * Potted Fern- "I'd rather burn them." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Nice redecorating job!" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Ha! Good result." * Hay Wall (burnt)- "It was flammable!" * Wood Wall (burnt)- "It did catch on fire!" * Chest (burnt)- "The trunk burned nicely." * Scaled Chest- "I'm not sure why you'd want something that DOESN'T burn..." * Sign (burnt)- "Hahaha, yesss!" Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "What's all the fuss about?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He won't be quiet!" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "At least he's quiet now." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "Maybe I should clean that up." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "I should burn something into it." * Directional Sign (burnt)- " * Mini Sign (held)- "It's like a sign, but smaller." * Mini Sign (empty)- "Looks kinda bare." * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- "But what should I even draw??" * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Haha oh man, who drew THAT?" * End Table (empty)- "I'm telling you, there's a monster hand under that thing!" * End Table (flowers)- "Just a bunch of dumb flowers." * End Table (new light source)- "Not as good as a fire, but at least we won't be in the dark." * End Table (old light source)- " * End Table (wilted)- "Those need replacing." * End Table (burnt)- "Alright, alright, so I was wrong about the hand!" * Friendly Scarecrow- "Ha! He thinks he's people!" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "It's a burning man." * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "Just burnt straw." * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "I guess I could carry it." * Moon Rock Wall- "Safe for now." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- "I think I can fix this!" * Scaled Furnace- "I think I'm in love." * Wardrobe- "I want to set it on fire." * Wardrobe (in use)- "Stop hogging it, I wanna dress up too!" * Wardrobe (burning)- "Yes! Burn!" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Aww, the fire burned out." * Wood Fence and Gate (held)- "No point just leaving it on the ground." * Wood Fence- "I'm not painting that." * Wood Gate- "I guess we could pen stuff in with it." * Potted Succulent- "We're keeping it." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "It's cute, I guess." * Sand Castle (sand)- "It's less cute now." * Prime Ape Hut- "What a monkey-sty." * Prime Ape Hut (burnt)- " * Wildbore House- "Add fire and you'd get BBQ!" * Wildbore House (burnt)- " * Limestone Wall (held)- "You don't look like you would easily burn." * Limestone Wall- "It's all bumpy." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- "I think I can fix this!" * Dragoon Den- "A bunch of hotheads live here." * Sandbag (held)- "So I put this on the ground?" * Sandbag- "Keeps the home fires burning." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Here goes!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Time to get outta here." * Buoy- "Buoy, I'm glad I have this." * Sea Chest- "I keep all my best stuff in there." * Ballphin Palace- "It's the castle of the bouncy things... A bouncy castle." * Sea Wall (held)- "I could put it down, I guess." * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I hate that arrow!" Turfs Base Game * All Turfs- "The ground is boring." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "The ground is boring." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "My lighter doesn't work on it." Shipwrecked * Snakeskin Rug- "Gross..." * Jungle Turf- "The ground is boring." * Meadow Turf- "Serene." * Magma Turf- "Explosive!" * Tidal Marsh Turf- "Squelchy." * Ashy Turf- "Ashy." * Volcano Turf- "Hot footin'." Refine Base Game * Rope- "What can I tie up with this?" * Boards- "Boards. They'll burn, same as other wood." * Cut Stone- "Perfectly squared for maximum enjoyment." * Papyrus- "I bet it'd burn!" * Purple Gem- "Weird!" * Nightmare Fuel- "Eww, it's still warm!" Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "Great. A rock with a hole in it." * Marble Bean- "I guess we just... plant it? In the dirt?" * Beeswax- "That's none of my beeswax." * Wax Paper- "Heh, we rubbed a bunch of paper in beeswax." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Amazing the things you can do with bamboo." * Limestone- "Rock hard, er, stone." * Empty Bottle- "It's a bottle." * Coral Nubbin- "Nice bald spot, rock." Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "That's my insurance policy." * Prestihatitator- "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" * Shadow Manipulator- "A dark and powerful energy radiates from it." * Pan Flute- "Music is boring." * Night Light- "It's like fire, but purple!" * Night Armour- "Like being wrapped in smoke." * Dark Sword- "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" * One-man Band- "I can do the pyrotechnics too!" * Bat Bat- "I can hit my enemies with it." * Belt of Hunger- "Oh, ick! Ick! Ick! Ick! Eeeeeewwwwww!" * Chilled Amulet- "Boo to this." * Nightmare Amulet- "Has science gone too far?" * Life Giving Amulet- "I'm invincible! Well, maybe not. But it feels good." * Fire Staff- "This is my absolute favorite toy." * Ice Staff- "Booooring." * Telelocator Staff- "It's quite a rush to use." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "I can feel the magic!" * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It needs something more." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "I wonder how they hover?" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It's so empty!" Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "My policy was canceled." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Double, double toil and... oh. It's burned." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Now it's dark and not very powerful." * Old Bell- "Is it New Year's Eve? Are there FIREWORKS?!" Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- "Pfft. It'll burn like the rest." * Ocuvigil (burning)- " * Ocuvigil (burnt)- " * Moon Dial (generic)- "What the heck? I can still see the moon!" * Moon Dial (new moon)- "A new moon! Great, I hated the old one!" * Moon Dial (waxing)- "The moon is waxing, unlike me." * Moon Dial (full moon)- "That's as full as it gets." * Moon Dial (waning)- "The moon's outta here!" * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- "Magic stuff." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "This is just ridiculous." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Now it's more my style." * Dripple Pipes- "I hear a storm a-coming." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "But destruction is so much more fun!" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Smells like rabbit butt." * Straw Hat- "A hat made of straw. To think, it could've been tinder." * Beefalo Hat- "I've taken his hair and put it on my own!" * Beekeeper Hat- "This will keep the pokeys off of me." * Feather Hat- "I am a phoenix!" * Winter Hat- "It's not warm enough for my liking." * Top Hat- "A top hat and a lighter, a perfect combination." * Dapper Vest- "Not as nice as a flaming vest, but it'll do." * Breezy Vest- "Now I'll be with my friend forever." * Puffy Vest- "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" * Bush Hat- "Too passive!" * Garland- "A halo of flowers. Too bad it's not a burning halo of flowers." * Walking Cane- "I can walk more easily with this!" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Cuddly hat." * Fashion Melon- "Well, that's one use for this fruit." * Ice Cube- "It's a real damper on my mood." * Rain Coat- "This'll do the trick." * Rain Hat- "Anything to keep the water away." * Summer Frest- "Vests are so in." * Floral Shirt- "I wonder if it'd burn as nicely as actual flowers do." * Eyebrella- "If I wear it, I don't have to look at it..." * Hibearnation Vest- "It's like swimming in fur." Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "At least something around here can hold it together." * Fashion Goggles- "What a great look!" * Desert Goggles- "Not very stylish." * Funcap- "I don't like having my head messed with." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "I feel smarter, but also gross..." * Snakeskin Hat- "Water just runs right off it." * Snakeskin Jacket- "This coat makes me feel dangerous." * Blubber Suit- "It squishes when I move..." * Windbreaker- "Wind is the enemy of fire." * Tar Suit- "This might not be the safest thing to light fires in." * Particulate Purifier- "I like not smelling smelly smells." * Sleek Hat- "Brisk movement snuffs fires..." * Shark Tooth Crown- "Wearing this gives me a toothy grin." * Dumbrella- "If I bought this in a store I'd feel burned." Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "Campfire wood has other uses!" * Raft- "It would be unwise to light this on fire while at sea." * Row Boat- "Rowing? Really?" * Cargo Boat- "I can carry so many flammables on this." * Armoured Boat- "I'd like to see something try to take a bite out of this boat." * Encrusted Boat- "Crumbly." * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "A fine ship." * Boat Repair Kit- "This should patch up any little leaks." * Thatch Sail- "It makes use of the wind." * Cloth Sail- "Nice stitching." * Snakeskin Sail- "What a morbid sail." * Feather Lite Sail- "Gotta hand it to those dumdums--they give good sail" * Iron Wind- "Now we're gettin' somewhere." * Boat Torch- "Not for torching boats." * Boat Lantern- "Light without a flame, I don't like it one bit." * Boat Cannon- "Wonder if I can start fires with this?" * Quackering Ram- "Can't stop me now!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "C'mon, swim inside! It's cozy in there!" * Sea Yard (running)- "It's a fixin' machine." * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (on)- "It's getting me fuel for burnin'! Heheheh." * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "I'll catch a bunch of wet stuff with this." * Trawl Net (equipped and full)- "What's in the baaaag?" * Trawl Net (extremely full)- "My trawl's ready to be reeled in." * Trawl Net (detached)- "Everything is going to be wet in there." * Trawl Net (sinking)- "It's going to sink soon!" * Spyglass- "You can't hide from me now, islands!" * Super Spyglass- "I can see to the ends of the Earth." * Captain Hat- "I no longer have that sinking feeling." * Pirate Hat- "I feel piratey and naughty." * Lucky Hat- "I don't think it was made for me." * Life Jacket- "But will it keep my lighter dry?" Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "A fire machete is a girl's best friend!" * Obsidian Axe- "Such an axe! Cuts AND burns?!" * Obsidian Spear- "I poke. They burn!" * Obsidian Armour- "Hit me and burn!" * Obsidian Coconade- "The Obsidian gives more boom for my buck." * Howling Conch- "Hope no fires get blown out." * Sail Stick- "I'm the queen of this boooooat!" * Volcano Staff- "I am a goddess of fiery destruction!" Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I don't think it would burn." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Will they fit in my pockets?" * Thulecite Wall- "And they'll huff and they'll puff!" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- "I think I can fix this!" * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Looks normal to me." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's warning me." * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The fuel is coming to life!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It's almost humming." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "I think it's turning off." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "I guess it's nearly over." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "I don't think it's working." * The Lazy Forager- "It picks up my burning materials for me!" * Magiluminescence- "It seems to absorb the darkness around it." * Construction Amulet- "I feel my mind open when I wear it." * The Lazy Explorer- "It gives me a headache." * Star Caller's Staff- "It's magical." * Deconstruction Staff- "It won't start a fire but I guess it's still useful." * Pick/Axe- "It's so useful!" * Thulecite Crown- "It seems like there's something flowing through it." * Thulecite Suit- "Not sure I want to wear this." * Thulecite Club- "This will keep the nasties at bay." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "It's no good until I place it." * Houndius Shootius- "I wish it lit stuff on fire." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "Less reading, more burning!" * Applied Horticulture- "Ughh, who cares?" * Sleepytime Stories- "Bo-oring!" * The End is Nigh!- "That's my favorite book!" * On Tentacles- "Looks like kindling to me!" Shipwrecked * Joy of Volcanology- "I'll burn through this book!" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "Nothing's on it? I can burn it then, right?" Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "You're the perfect lapwarmer." * Vargling- "Hah, you don't even know you're smelly." * Ewelet- "Look at those creepy little eyes. Aww." * Broodling- "We were made for each other." * Glomglom- "Aww, I could just squish your gross lil face!" * Giblet- "I could just eat you up." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "Ouchhh! I think I chipped a tooth." * Bubble Pipe Carving- "I prefer smoky fires." * Pawn Figure- "What sort of peasant doesn't have a torch?!" * Rook Figure- "That one looks like it could do some damage." * Knight Figure- "A horse with no butt." * Bishop Figure- "Just some dumb bishop piece." * Queenly Figure- "Ewww, she doesn't have a head!" * Kingly Figure- "I'm not afraid of that guy. He doesn't even have arms!" * Deerclops Figure- "We kicked its butt." * Bearger Figure- "Those are some pointy teeth." * Moose/Goose Figure- "Looks as dumb as the real thing." * Dragonfly Figure- "I think... I think I understand art." * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "I'm gonna stuff so much candy in there!" * Candy Apple- "That's wayyyy better than a regular apple!" * Candy Corn- "Do people actually eat these or are they just a bad joke?" * Catcoon Candy- "These are a meow-uthful." * Choco Pigs- "I'm gonna need about a dozen of these." * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "Yesssss! Lollipops!" * Gummy Spider- "Eww! I hate black licorice!" * Jelly Worm- "Why does something so yummy have to look so gross!" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Ewwww it's corn flavored!" * Raisins- "Burn them!!!" * "Raisins"- "Hey Wolfgang, eat one and tell us what it is!" * Candy Lice- "Yuck! That's disgusting!" * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "It's sorta tangy." * Lava Pepper- "Mmm! It burns my mouth so good!" * Broken Stake- "Looks like firewood to me." * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "Just a big dumb ball." * Empty Elixir- "Hey Wes! Dare you to drink the last bit!" * Faux Fangs- "Pfft, they're not even sharp." * Monkey Paw- "Ughhh! That's so nasty!" * Spider Ring- "Ewww! Who would ever wear that!" * Binoculars- "It makes stuff look small no matter which way I turn it." * Lone Glove- "Who needs just one glove?" * Snail Scale- "Snails are gross!" * Goop Canister- "Ooo, it's warm." * Toy Cobra- "I don't like snakes." * Crocodile Toy- "Yeesh. I can feel the nostalgia dripping off it." * Broken Terrarium- "It's just junk." * Odd Radio- "It's got kind of a dumb face, huh?" * Broken Hairdryer- "I never take my pigtails out anyway." Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "Ribbons burn real good!" * Gift- "It's for me right?!" * Festive Tree Planter- "Are we gonna grow a tree?" * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "Happy Winter's Feast, everybody." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- " * Winter's Feast Tree- "Looks great!" * Gingerbread Cookie- "Honestly, who DOESN'T eat the head first?" * Eternal Fruitcake- "Anyone else sense the overpowering stench of evil?" * Sugar Cookie- "Doesn't look too bad, considering!" * Candy Cane- "Gimme two of 'em and I can do a MacTusk impression." * Chocolate Log Cake- "A log for eating, not for burning." * Plum Pudding- "I'm gonna totally stuff my face!!" * Apple Cider- "Sure beats rainwater!" * Hot Cocoa- "I only like it when it's SCALDING." * Heavenly Eggnog- "Who knew stuff from a bird's butt could be so tasty?" * Festive Bauble- "Bibble-ty bauble-ty boo!" * Festive Light- "It's like a fire, but without the burning!" * Magnificent Adornment- "Woah, shiny! Nice!" Year of the Gobbler * Gobbler Shrine- "I don't even like gobblers!" * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- " * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "Well, that's burned now." * Red Pouch- "What a great color!" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "I don't think I'm supposed to spend this." * Red Firecrackers- "Light'em up!" * Red Lantern- "Anything with a fire in it is okay by me." * Lucky Fan- "It's a big ol' fan." * Lucky Beast Head- "Sooo ferocious!" * Lucky Beast Body- "Aww, I always get caught in the middle!" * Lucky Beast Tail- "I wanna be the caboose!" The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "Pfft, I bet he can't even fight." * Pit Pig- "Keep that snout to yourself!" * Crocommander- "Jeez, what's his crocodeal?" * Snortoise- "Hey! How am I s'pose to hit you with all that armor?" * Scorpeon- "It's got a weaponized butt!" * Boarilla- "You can't push me around." * Grand Forge Boarrior- "He looks pretty haggard." * Ancient Gateway (off)- "This is WAY better than our gate back home!" * Ancient Gateway (on)- "Time to go." * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "There's no key in it." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "Looks good." * Forge Portal- "Jerks come out of it." * Battle Standard- "Kill that flag!" * Baby Spider- "That spider's so tiny!" * Magma Golem- "Woah! I love it!" * Living Staff- "I could take a crack at it." * Infernal Staff- "So I just wave it and FIRE APPEARS?" * Petrifying Tome- "Looks like kindling to me." * Tome of Beckoning- "Looks interesting, for a book." * Forging Hammer- "That weapon looks boring." * Pith Pike- "I don't want to use that." * Spiral Spear- "Looks cumbersome." * Riled Lucy- "That's Woodie's axe." * Darts- "Ptoo! Now you're dead!" * Molten Darts- "Ooh, the firepower!" * Reed Tunic- "This armor isn't very good." * Feathered Reed Tunic- "It barely does anything." * Wood Armor- "This armor will stop a blow or two." * Jagged Wood Armor- "Good for smackin' stuff." * Silken Wood Armor- "I could do neat stuff more often with that." * Stone Splint Mail- "That armor looks pretty safe." * Steadfast Stone Armor- "Nothing's gonna get through that!" * Barbed Helm- "So pointy!" * Nox Helm- "I'd wear it if I felt like hitting stuff." * Resplendent Nox Helm- "Dibs!" * Feathered Wreath- "It's a feather crown!" * Crystal Tiara- "Ohh, I want it!" * Clairvoyant Crown- "Ooo, gimme!" * Woven Garland- "Comes with a matching staff!" * Flower Headband- "That's a great wreath!" * Blossomed Wreath- "I don't even wanna burn it!" * Started revival- "Hey! Get back up!" * Finished revival- "You got this!" * Revived- "Thanks for the hand!" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "I'm not using that!" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well." * Lumpy Evergreen- "Die in a fire!" * Spiky Tree- "It looks dangerous!" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "One less tree in the world." * Spiky Tree (stump)- "Not so spiky now, are you?" * Evergreen, Lumpy Evergreen, and Spiky Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" * Evergreen, Lumpy Evergreen, and Spiky Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." * Evergreen (sapling)- "You'll be a real tree soon." * Log- "Wood! So flammable! Hooray!" * Log (burning)- "Burn, log, buuuurn!" * Charcoal- "Mmmm. Smells like fire." * Pine Cone- "Hey there, tree seed." * Marble Tree- "The worst kind of tree. The non-flammable kind." * Totally Normal Tree- "It might be alive, but it'll still burn." * Totally Normal Tree (stump)- " * Living Log- "It looks upset." * Sapling- "I should pick it." * Sapling (picked)- "Poor little limp tree." * Sapling and Reeds (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" * Twigs- "A bunch of small twigs. Good for fires, among other things." * Grass Tuft- "What a sorry looking piece of... grass?" * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Grass stubble is kind of useless." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "Fire! Wooo!" * Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for burning. Or maybe crafting." * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Mmmmm. Berries." * Berry Bush (picked)- "I want more berries!" * Berry Bush (barren)- "Eat poop, stupid plant!" * Reeds- "It's a burnable clump of reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "I can't do anything with reed stubble." * Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for burning. Or maybe crafting." * Plant- "I'll eat it if I have to." * Plant (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Oh boy. Vegetables." * Marsh Plant- "It's all planty." * Spiky Bush- "It looks sharp." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Those thorns hurt!" * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Burn, thorns!" * Flower- "I don't have time to waste on flowers." * Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." * Evil Flower- "Ugh, that smells terrible." * Dark Petals- "Ew, they're sticky." * Red Mushroom- "Pretty!" * Green Mushroom- "Stupid mushroom." * Blue Mushroom- "Dumb mushroom." * Mushroom (sleeping)- "Hey! You! Get up here!" * Mushroom (picked)- "Maybe it will return some day." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "It looks like it would burn well." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "One less tree in the world." * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "You'll be a real tree soon." * Sapling (withered)- "It's so dry, it's like it wants to be on fire." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Nice and dry, ready to burn!" * Berry Bush (withered)- "All dried out. Primed for fire!" *Plant (withered)- "It's crackly and dry. Good kindling!" * Birchnut- "Hey there, tree seed." * Cactus- "Spines! My weakness! How did you know?" * Cactus (after picking)- "Ouch!" * Cactus (picked)- "We'll call it a tie." * Tumbleweed- "It looks highly flammable." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "How are you supposed to get the sticks from up there??" * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "One less tree in the world." * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning." * Twiggy Tree (old)- " * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "It'll grow... unless something fiery happens to it." * Twiggy Tree Cone- "Looks like campfire fuel to me!" * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "Burn the sick!" * Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- " * Diseased Sapling (withered)- " * Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- * Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- * Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- * Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- " * Juicy Berry Bush- "Ready for picking!" * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Make mooooore!" * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- "Yes!! Burn!!" * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "Did I say you could stop growing?!" * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?" * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "It's burning up." * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Marble Sprout- "That makes no sense!" * Marble Shrub- "What sort of bush doesn't burn?!" * Rose- "I'd like to burn this flower in particular." * Rose (after picking)- " * Succulent- "It's a small, unburned plant." * Succulent (held)- "It's been picked." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "Kindling!" * Jungle Tree- "That's a whole lot of tree to burn!" * Viney Bush- "I bet these crackle and pop when they burn." * Snake Den- " * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "It'll come back." * Jungle and Palm Tree (stump)- "That took a few swings." * Viney Bush (stump)- "That's how you untangle them." * Snake Den (stump)- " * Jungle and Palm Tree (burning)- "Wooow! So much fire!" * Viney Bush (burning)- "I bet these crackle and pop when they burn.." * Snake Den (burning)- " * Bamboo Patch and Viney Bush (burnt)- "Leftovers from a fire. I wish it was still here." * Jungle and Palm Tree (burnt)- "A major improvement." * Snake Den (burnt)- " * Bamboo Root- " * Viney Bush Root- " * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "A future forest fire." * Bamboo- "Looks flammable." * Vine- "I could use this in something. Or just burn it." * Brainy Sprout- "Genius idea, hiding out with these dumb regular corals." * Brainy Sprout (picked)- " * Seaweed (plant)- "Soggy sea grass." * Seaweed (picked)- " * Seaweed Stalk- " * Mangrove- "No need to water this guy." * Mangrove (burning)- " * Mangrove (burnt)- "Burned down to the... water." * Mangrove (stump)- " * Palm Tree- "You have a curious lack of branches." * Palm Tree (sapling)- "An edible tree thing." * Palm Leaf- "You're green, but you'd burn." * Regular Jungle Tree- "There's something odd about this tree..." * Regular Jungle Tree (stump)- " * Tidal Plant- "Plant-y." Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "It's full of bees!" * Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." * Honeycomb- "It's waxy." * Hound Mound- "Uh oh, I don't like the look of that." * Bones- "Gross." * Touch Stone- "I guess I should touch it?" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "I wonder what these markings mean." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Doesn't look flammable. How boring." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "Am I seeing things?" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where'd it go?" * Harp Statue- "What a nice statue. Shame if something were to happen to it." * Marble Pillar- "I wonder if the rest burnt down." * Marble- "It's heavy!" * Rundown House- "No-one would care if this burned down." * Merm Head- "That's what you get for being so stinky!" * Pig Head- "I guess I have it alright." * Pig Torch- "These pigs sure know how to have a good time." * Basalt- "It's too hard to break!" * Boulder- "Just another rock to me." * Rocks- "Can I make inukshuks with these?" * Flint- "The poor man's fire-starter." * Nitre- "There are tiny explosions trapped inside." * Gold Nugget- "Where am I going to spend this." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." * Grave (dug)- "Better it than me." * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" * Animal Track- "It leads to my new friend." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "Ohh... he got away." * Animal Track (found)- "I'll find you!" * Wooden Thing- "I like the way the symbols glow." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!" * Wooden Thing (locked)- "Needs to be unlocked somehow." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn." * Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn!." * Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?" * Box Thing- "It feels warm." * Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." * Worm Hole- "Poke it with a stick!" * Worm Hole (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" * Worm Hole (exited)- "I'll have to burn these clothes!" * Pond- "This pond will definitely not ignite. How dull." * Skeleton- "I hope you at least went out in a blaze of glory." * Spider Den- "That's just nasty." * Spider Eggs- "Tons of tiny disgusting spiders." * Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." * Walrus Camp- "Why does everyone have a nicer house than me?" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "I'm not going in there. Yuck!" * Sunken Boat- "That mangy bird looks like he wants my stuff!" * Sunken Boat (empty)- " * Flotsam- "It's out there, but I'm over here..." Reign of Giants * Ice- "Chilly." * Mini Glacier- "I don't think there's any way it'd burn." * Mini Glacier (melted)- "As useless as water ever was." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "Boo! I lost track of him in this mud." * Burrow- "Down away from the sun. It's unnatural." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Stupid rabbits must be stuck down there." * Rundown House (burnt) "It's true, no one does care." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Double whammy!" * Pig Head (burnt)- "It can always get worse, I guess." * Hollow Stump- "I wouldn't burn it while someone lives here." * Hollow Stump (empty)- "It's all dried up and ready for burning." * Glommer's Statue- "Is that supposed to be something?" * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Looks about the same." * Skeleton (self)- "That gives me the willies." * Sunken Boat (burning)- " * Sunken Boat (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "The vines coil away from my lighter... weird!" * Gigantic Beehive- "Dare you guys to smack it with a hammer." * Honey Patch- " * Honey Patch (growing)- " * Rocks- "What's the point of collecting these again?" * Gold Nugget- "What should we spend it on??" * Marble Sculpture (rook, raw)- "Looks like a bunch of rubble to me." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, raw)- "Not burnable. Not interested." * Marble Sculpture (knight, raw)- "It's a marble statue, I guess." * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "What a creepy load of junk!" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "The crank doesn't even turn!" * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "That thing looks terrible." * Marble Sculpture (unable to repair, wrong piece)- "We carried it all this way and it's not even the right one!" * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "I'm more used to destroying things than fixing them." * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "Humpty Dumpty's back together again." * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "He didn't even say 'thank you'." * Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- " * Magma- "Yes! Yessss!" * Rock- " * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy)- "She hasn't put her face on for the day yet." * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "Yikes. I'd cover that up too if I were her." * Marble Statue (Pawn)- "It's an okay statue, I guess." * Marble Statue (Vase)- "A brazier would be nicer." * Meteor- "It's, like, a rock." * Moon Rock- "Just another rock to me." * Moon Stone (broken)- "Oh look, a bunch of smashed up rocks!" * Moon Stone (repaired)- "It's expecting something from me." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "Hurry up already, stupid rock!" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- " * Moon Stone (wrong staff)- "That's obviously completely wrong." * Moon Stone (not staff)- "I don't have to jam stuff into every hole I see!" * Moon Rubble- "Oh look! ROCKS! Ughhhhh!" * Petrified Evergreen (normal and mined)- "How am I supposed to burn it now?" * Rock Den- "Is there anything cute in there??" * Skeleton (male player)- " * Skeleton (female player)- " * Skeleton (robot player)- " * Skeleton (other player)- " * Stagehand- "What's a weird table doing out here? Let's burn it!" * Stagehand (walking)- "Gross! I told you we shoulda burnt it!" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Ha, falling to pieces. Rookie mistake." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "Great, now we've irritated some marble crime boss!" * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "Gross. I don't think that was supposed to come off." * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "At least it doesn't smell anymore." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "Lookit this big dumb lawn ornament!" * Loot Stash- "Nothing says 'Open Me' quite like a lock!!" * Lake- "It's a bunch of water." * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- "Let's just smash it up." * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- " Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "Come out and play with me!" * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "Fish mongers." * Merm Hut- " * Shoal- "Why here, fishies?" * Wobster Den- "The happy lobster home." * Coral Reef- "I wish I had a snorkel." * Coral- "Pretty colors." * Coral Larva- "Haha, gross." * Limpet Rock- "This gross food is trying to eat that rock." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "The rock won't be bothered by those suckers for a bit." * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Magma Pile- "Magma-nificent!" * Krissure- "Glorious..." * Steamer Trunk- "Ooo! I hope there are useful items inside." * Sandy Pile- "Oh, look! It's some sand." * Sand- "Big deal, it's sand." * Sharkitten Den- "My shark radar is burning." * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "Why is this sand dune here?" * Volcano- "The biggest, fieriest fire in all the lands!" * Dragoon Egg- "I think this hot rock is actually a hot egg." * Suspicious Bubbles- "What's making those bubbles?" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- " * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "Ooo, there's a big fishy nearby." * Tar Slick- "There's something flammable down there." * Tar- "I bet that burns real good!" * Tar Trap- "Would be better as a fire trap." * Tidal Pool- "I wonder which way it would swirl if you flushed it?" * Lava Pool- "What marvelous heat and fury!" * Mussels- "Just out of reach." * Slot Machine- "This seems like a waste of time..." * Electric Isosceles- "I feel kinda dizzy looking at it." * Octo Chest- "It's filled with sea treats!" * Debris- "Did I do that?" * Crate- "If I burn it, whatever is inside burns too..." * Wildbore Head- "Blech!" * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell- "Stupid seashell." * Poisonous Hole- "Nature is so gross." * Gunpowder Barrel- "My favorite type of barrel!" * X Marks the Spot- "If I don't like the treasure I'll set the chest on fire." * Rawling- "He keeps me company." * Watery Grave- "Something's fishy here." * Wreck- "Someone has regrets." * Wooden Platform Thing- " * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- "Wonder what this is used for." * Screw Thing- "A part for something." * Wooden Potato Thing- "Wonder what it does?" * Ring Thing- "This goes with something else, I think." Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "Be the phoenix." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "Who plugged that hole?" * Sinkhole- "I don't want to go in that gross hole!" *Rope to Surface- "It's dark and stuffy down here." * Red Mushtree- "Gross. It smells like leprechaun butt." * Green Mushtree- "Gross. It's all mushroomy." * Blue Mushtree- "Gross. This tree is sick all over." * Light Flower- "It's burning inside." * Light Bulb- "Bright!" * Stalagmite- "Rocks are boring." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "More boring rocks." * Spilagmite- "It's full of spiders." * Slurtle Mound- "I should burn them out." * Splumonkey Pod- "What a wonderfully flammable home." * Fern- "Looks flammable." * Foliage- "Fuel for the fire." * Cave Banana Tree- "Looks burnable!" * Cave Banana Tree (burning)- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (blocked by roots)- " * Bat Cave- "What would happen if I dropped a match in there?" * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "It's spreading junk everywhere." * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "Ew, I don't want to get too close." * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "Ack! It stinks!" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "That one got what it deserves." * Red Spore- " * Red Spore (held)- " * Green Spore- " * Green Spore (held)- " * Blue Spore- "It's like colorful sparks!" * Blue Spore (held)- " * Mysterious Plant- " * Fossil Fragment- "It's just nasty old bits of bones!" * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "Needs more gross old bits." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "That looks absolutely ridiculous." * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "Looks passable." * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- * Ruins Sinkhole- * Ancient Statue- "Drat, won't burn." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "The dead can't get through here." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "Oooo! An afterlife intercom." * Algae- "It must need a lot of water." * Broken Clockworks (type 1)- "Dead windup horsey" sic * Broken Clockworks (type 2)- "Dead windup priest" sic * Broken Clockworks (type 3)- "Dead windup castle" sic * Relic- "Old furniture." * Relic (broken)- "Bits and pieces, pieces and bits." * Thulecite Fragments- "This Thulecite crumbled to pieces." * Cave Lichen- "A crusty plant" * Ornate Chest- "Kind of tacky." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- * Large Ornate Chest- "I want big horns like that!" * Nightmare Light- "Light without fire is unnatural." Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- "A very very old chest." * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- "Rude." * Ancient Chest (successful)- " * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "Why would anyone want to live down here?" * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- " * Ancient Gateway (activated)- " * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "Is it gonna explode?!" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- " * Ancient Obelisk- "It's in some other language." * Ancient Beacon- "Ew, creepy." * Ancient Beacon (active)- "It's somehow even creepier when it's on." * Ancient Mural (first)- "It's got a picture of some gross looking people." * Ancient Mural (second)- "Can't tell what that was a picture of." * Ancient Mural (third)- "I think someone spilled ink on this picture." * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "Oh, gross! The people're losing their skin in this one!" * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "It's just a picture of a city." * Atrium Statue- "Eerily lifelike." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "Fire items can be forged here!" * Coffee Plant- "Hot java from hot lava!" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "Aw, but I want another cup..." * Coffee Plant (barren and withered)- "It needs ash and love. Mostly just ash." * Coffee Plant (held)- "I know just what to do with you." * Elephant Cactus- "Yowch!" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "Don't rub up against me!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "And stay down!" * Elephant Cactus (held)- "I don't have to water you, right?" * Obsidian Boulder- "This rock makes me so excited I want to explode!" * Obsidian- "A fire rock!" * Charcoal Boulder- "It drops burned things!" * Burnt Ash Tree- "You come pre-burnt!" * Dragoon Saliva- "A burning puddle of hork..." * Woodlegs' Cage- "I guess he was bad to the bone." * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "An altar to the sate the fire gods!" * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "Why would I wanna appease the volcano? Then it wouldn't shoot fire!" * Volcano (exit)- "I hate to leave this place..." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "It's a pony!" * Clockwork Bishop- "It's a bishop!" * Clockwork Rook- "It's a castle!" * Damaged Knight- "It looks pretty worn down." * Damaged Bishop- "Ahhh!" * Damaged Rook- "It has a nasty smile." * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "I'm not afraid of you!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! You jerk!" * Hound- "What a jerk!" * Red Hound- "I actually kind of like this one." * Blue Hound- "Gross! Cold!" * Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp. I like it!" * Spider- "He's nasty. I should kill him." * Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." * Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." * Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming." * Spider Gland- "Eeeeew it's slimy and stinky!" * Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth." * Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!" * Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag!" * Merm- "Eww, it's all swampy." * Frog- "He's too damp to burn." * Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping." * Frog (dead)- "I showed him!" * Tentacle- "Not at all cuddly." * Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." * Tentacle Spots- "Ewwwww." * Big Tentacle- "It's quivering." * Big Slimy Pit- " * Baby Tentacle- "Awwww, they want hugs!" * Guardian Pig- "I like his attitude!" * Guardian Pig (dead)- " * Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!" * Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead." * MacTusk- "Stop following me!" * Wee MacTusk- "He looks tasty." * Walrus Tusk- "Nom nom nom." * Tam o' Shanter- "I kind of like the look of it." * Mosquito- "So annoying!" * Mosquito (held)- "Keep that mouth away from me!" * Mosquito Sack- "Blood must bubble in currents muggy and thick." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Get away, you bloodsucking jerks!" * Cave Spider- "What a frustrating jerk!" * Spitter- "Get over here!" * Batilisk- "Cute little guy!" * Meat Bulb- "I bet a quick fire would take care of this." * Fleshy Bulb- "It's mine now." * Eyeplant- "They spread like fire." * Slurper- "Do they have little fires in their bellies?" * Slurper Pelt- "Doesn't look much different dead." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "They come from above." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "It's so furry!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "Light without fire. Unnatural." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Does dirt normally move around?" Reign of Giants * Varg- "You're a big mean jerk!" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "A fire would set him straight." * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "Aaah! Set it on fire!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "I don't like your face!" * Steel Wool- "Make a spark, it'll still burn." * Gem Deer- "Marginally better smelling than most animals here." * Grumble Bee- "Puffy flying jerk!" * Lavae- "Why can't we be friends?" * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "You don't look that tough." * Yellow Crocodog- "Back off!" * Blue Crocodog- "I'm watching you!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Check out your boat, mate." * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "Flup off!" * Eyeshot- "This blows." * Pirate Ghost- "What 'arrrr' you?" * Poison Mosquito- "Shoo! Away!" * Poison Mosquito (held)- " * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Something disgusting dropped this." * Snake- "Jerks that slither." * Poison Snake- "Those are some pointy fangs." * Snakeskin- "Leathery." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "Jerks that swim." * Stink Ray- "Now I've seen everything." * Swordfish- "Ugh, fire would get rid of that smell." * White Whale- "I see fire in its eyes!" * White Whale Carcass- "Victory doesn't smell very good..." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "If only I could figure out how to train one." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Er, are you following me?" * Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." * Beefalo (naked)- "Ha! He's all naked now!" * Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!" * Beefalo Horn- "I can hear those hairy beasts inside." * Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!" * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." * Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." * Bee (held)- "Pocket full of bees!" * Killer Bee (held)- "Buzz!" * Stinger- "It's pokey!" * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Ugh. They're fragrant." * Pig (follower)- "Ick. It's following me." * Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste." * Pig Skin- "Ha ha. A pig's butt." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "Ugh. They look so stupid." * Bunny Puff- "I won that argument." * Koalefant- "We will be great friends!" * Winter Koalefant- "He sure looks warm..." * Pengull- "Run away tiny dancers." * Rock Lobster- "We don't have much in common." * Slurtle- "I want to blow it up!" * Snurtle- "Kaboom!" * Slurtle Slime- "I love this stuff!" * Broken Shell- "Heh. It broke." * Splumonkey- "Joke's on you! I can burn this poo." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Your neck is gross." * Catcoon- "Here, kitty!" * Cat Tail- "I've kept stranger things than this." * Volt Goat- "Bouncy goat." * Volt Goat (charged)- "You're crazy!" * Volt Goat Horn- "I can hear the lightning if I hold it to my ear." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "It's lost the fire from its heart." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "You need to burn some calories." * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "Let's go!" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "I can see fire in its eyes." Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "They make fish that big?" * Blue Whale Carcass- "It's starting to spoil..." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenose Ballphin- "You don't look particularly flammable." * Dorsal Fin- "It's, like... a fin, I guess?" * Jellyfish- "I'll call you Bob." * Jellyfish (held)- "It's shriveling up." * Water Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "You look pretty sturdy." * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Horn- "I could use an ox-tra one of these." * Baby Water Beefalo- "You may be small, but you smell big." * Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Prime Ape- "Hey lil' buddy, do you like to play with fire too?" * Wildbore- "Not wild about being close to this guy." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!" * Butterfly (held)- "I want to squish it." * Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die." * Crow (held)- "Not so smart now, are you?" * Redbird- "A redbird. The color of fire, but not a phoenix." * Redbird (held)- "It's cozy in my pocket." * Snowbird- "It looks cold out here. I bet it wants a fire." * Snowbird (held)- "It's so fluffy." * Jet Feather- "Crow feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." * Crimson Feather- "Redbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." * Azure Feather- "Snowbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." * Gobbler- "Evil bird! Get away from my yummy berries!" * Eye Bone- "It's rude to stare." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore." * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "He's so fuzzy!" * Rabbit and Beardling- "He looks tasty." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "I have him where I want him!" * Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!" * Fireflies (held)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!" * Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant." * Mandrake (follower)- "Now that's just creepy!" * Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?" * Mandrake (cooked)- "The fire didn't get rid of its face. Gives me the willies." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Argh, my little head!" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "It's fuzzy! And slimy..." * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "Why does everything have to be a flower?!" * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "I wonder if it burns..." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "I wish I saw the way that weird flower burned." * Glommer's Wings- "They're so small!" * Glommer's Goop- "It's goopy and weird." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Hiding from the light, huh?" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Coming up for a peek!" * Moleworm (held)- "Out of the ground, into the fire." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Ew." * Star-sky- "It's too wet to burn." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "It's still too wet to burn." * Hutch- "What's your angle?" * Canary- "If it kicks the bucket I'm outta here." * Canary (held)- "You still breathing? Just checking." * Canary (poisoned)- "Is that infectious? We should burn it." * Saffron Feather- "Canary feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "She's... perfect." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- " * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "I think she wants some burnings." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "I can see her ribs!" * Lavae Egg- "I think a fire is trying to escape." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "That egg looks happy." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "It has a chill." * Lavae Tooth- "I hope she's not a biter." * Chilled Lavae- "Aw, it lost its fiery personality." * No-Eyed Deer- "I wish everyone'd stop fawning over that smelly thing!" * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- " * Deer Antler- "It's a big, weird antler." Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "It's a cold light. Not like a flame at all..." * Crabbit (normal and held)- "Stop running away!" * Beardling- " * Beardling (held)- " * Shifting Sands- "I'm pretty sure a crab is hiding there." * Dogfish- "Doesn't seem very smart." * Sharkitten- "Hey cutie, where's your mom?" * Fishbone- "This looks meaningful." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "Friend or foe?" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "Hey fancyfish, get over here!" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot (normal and held)- "What a fiery color of red you are." * Parrot Pirate- "You're a skreechy scallywag." * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull- "Does it fear fire? It should." * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- "Squawk yourself." * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan (normal and held)- "I like your nose." * Cormorant- "It's got its butt in my water." * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy (normal and held)- "There is no spark behind its eyes." * Doydoy Nest- "A dummy is born every second." * Doydoy Feather- "This would burn." * Doydoy Egg- "Dumb egg." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Cooking this dumb egg was smart of me." * Baby Doydoy- "You poor little dummy." * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "Come here, you!" * Fishermerm- "Ugh, bet you never get that fish smell out." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg could use some fire!" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." * Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Fire makes them so much better." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting." * Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix but still cute, I guess." * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?" * Smallbird (starving)- "Okay, okay! I get it, you're hungry." * Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me." * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot." * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "No! Bad birdy!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- "He looks flammable!" * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!" * Spiderhat- "Who's your mommy!" * Deerclops- "Holy crap!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Stop staring at me!" * Ancient Guardian- "Poor thing. Trapped in this maze." * Guardian's Horn- "I wonder if these rings are an indication of age." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Whoa! Niiiice bear..." * Thick Fur- "It's fur all the way down." * Moose/Goose- "What in the world..." * Moose/Goose Egg- "It's huuuuge!" *Moose/Goose Nest (empty)- " * Mosling- "Its feathers are frazzled." * Down Feather- "So snuggly!" * Dragonfly- "It's filled with fire!" * Scales- "Oooooooh! I LIKE these." *Lava Spit (hot)- "The coolest drool!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "Cool drool, literally." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "No amount of honey is worth THAT!" * Bee Queen Crown- "That bee's head looks kinda tasty, doesn't it?" * Klaus- "A lump of coal would be really useful, actually!" * Klaus (second form)- "Why couldn't it just stay dead?!" * Stag Antler- "Ha! I wouldn't wanna get smacked with that thing!" * Toadstool Cap- "A purple one! I want it!" * Toadstool Cap (hole)- "It's a hole, what do you want from me?" * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- "What is that? It's smelly." * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "It's covered in nasty warts and fungus!!" * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- "Woah! It's packing a punch now!" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "A big gross mushroom! Burn it!" * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "She's gonna blow!" * Shroom Skin- "Ew! Burn that!" * Reanimated Skeleton- "I brought you back so I could beat you up!" * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- "Gross, ew! Bones!" * Ancient Fuelweaver (hitting Shadow Shield)- "Hey! That's not fair!" * Woven Shadow- "Yuck, it's barely even alive." * Bone Armor- "Can't hit me in this thing!" * Bone Helm- "I've got a headache just looking at it." * Shadow Thurible- "It smells like burnt hair!" * Shadow Thurible (out)- "Awww! I liked that thing." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "I don't like you. You don't like me." * Quacken- "Kill it with fire!" * Quacken Tentacle- "Eww, stay away!" * Chest of the Depths- "Don't mind if I do." * Quacken Beak- "Never stick your beak where it doesn't belong." * Sealnado- "Stay away from my precious flames!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- "That's what I thought!" * Sealnado (seal form)- "I've been burned by cute things before." * Turbine Blades- "What do these do?" * Magic Seal- "Mysterious power emanates from it..." * Tiger Shark- "My nightmares have come true!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Don't look at me like that!" * Shark Gills- "Guess it doesn't need to breathe with these anymore..." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "He's so condescending." * Pig King- "Blech. What a slob." * Wes (trapped)- "He's trapped by those mean statues!" * Abigail- "So, what happened to you?" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "What in the world!" * Webber (grave)- " Don't Starve Together * Abigail (failed revival)- "Ugh, just come back already! Geez!" * Ghost (failed revival)- "I'm not wasting this on them!" * Antlion- "What do you want?!" * Antlion (happy)- "You're in a good mood." * Antlion (upset)- "There's gonna be tremors in our future." * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** " * Desert Stone- "Yuck. It smells like sulfur." * Desert Stone (active)- " * Sand Spike- " * Sand Castle- " * Glass Spike- "I can't believe that worked!" * Glass Castle- "See? Fire solves everything." Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Fancy monkey." * Yaarctopus- "He looks kinda dozy." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Why, %s... that fire in your eyes!" * Murderer- "Burn the murderer!" * Reviver- "Who do ghosts call? %s!" * Ghost- "I better get a heart for %s." * Firestarter- "Oh, %s!! Let me help with your next fire!!" Willow * Generic- "Hey! That's my face, %s! Give it back!" * Attacker- "You're makin' us look nuts, %s!" * Murderer- "Murderer! Burn the impostor!" * Reviver- "Haha, nice one %s." * Ghost- "I better get a heart for %s." * Firestarter- "Burny twins! High five." Wolfgang * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "%s! Take it easy, big guy!" * Murderer- "Burn the murderer!" * Reviver- "Woah! %s ripped a spirit straight out of the afterlife!" * Ghost- "Hey %s, did you know the heart's a muscle?" * Firestarter- "Don't hurt yourself, big guy." Wendy * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "I've never seen you so, uh, passionate... %s." * Murderer- "She's gone nuts! Murderer!" * Reviver- "That girl really likes ghosts!" * Ghost- "Isn't death kind of your thing, %s?" * Firestarter- "%s! Was that your fire? I'm so proud!" WX-78 * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Better cool it before you blow a gasket, %s!" * Murderer- "Killer robot! Burn it!" * Reviver- "Hahaha %s, you care about us!" * Ghost- "I better get a heart for %s." * Firestarter- "Are we lighting fires?! I want in!" Wickerbottom * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Your bun too tight, %s?" * Murderer- "Time for a good ol' book burnin'! Murderer!" * Reviver- "%s is a big softie!" * Ghost- "Did your heart give out, %s? Just kidding! Hey!" * Firestarter- "Didn't know you had it in you, %s." Woodie * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "You're only fueling the fire, %s!" * Murderer- "Murderer. BURN!" * Reviver- "%s's heart's as big as his beard." * Ghost- "I better get a heart for %s." * Werebeaver- "Calm down, %s. Wanna borrow Bernie?" * Ghost Werebeaver- "%s! That was hilarious!" * Firestarter- "Burn it all, %s! Burn it!" Wes * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "That mime punch was really convincing, %s! Haha, ow!" * Murderer- "Your actions speak louder than words! Murderer!" * Reviver- "Who do ghosts call? %s!" * Ghost- "Hey %s, tell me whatcha need and I'll go get it for you. Heh heh heh!" * Firestarter- "Make it BURN!" Maxwell * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "There's evil in you, huh %s?!" * Murderer- "I knew you couldn't be trusted! Burn!!" * Reviver- "Hahaha %s, you care about us!" * Ghost- "Have a heart, %s! Heh heh." * Firestarter- "Amateur." Wigfrid * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Take it down a notch, %s!" * Murderer- "Woahh! That's not an act! Murderer!" * Reviver- "%s doesn't let anyone fall in battle!" * Ghost- "Hey %s, I'll get you a heart if you let me wear your helmet!" * Firestarter- "Yes, %s! Burn!!!" Webber * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Hey %s, you're not venomous, are you?" * Murderer- "Monster! Burn them!" * Reviver- "Who do ghosts call? %s!" * Ghost- "Don't cry, %s, I'm getting you a heart." * Firestarter- "Your fires are so cute, %s!" Winona * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Too rough, %s! Jeez!" * Murderer- "Murderer! Now you burn!" * Reviver- "%s never gives up on anyone." * Ghost- "A heart sure would come in handy!" * Firestarter- "Nice fire, %s!" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "Hi %s!" * Attacker- "Why, %s... that fire in your eyes!" * Murderer- "Burn the murderer!" * Reviver- "Who do ghosts call? %s!" * Ghost- "I better get a heart for %s." * Firestarter- "BUUURN!" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "It smells like a bird's butt." * Egg (cooked)- "Yuck. The yellow part is all runny." * Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." * Meat and Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" * Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." * Cooked Meat- "I've tasted better." * Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." * Monster Jerky- "It's dry and smells strange." * Jerky and Small Jerky- "Chewy, but satisfying." * Leafy Meat- "Eww, it's all slimy." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Fire makes everything better." * Drumstick- "Bang on the drum all day!" * Fried Drumstick- "Do I satisfy my hunger or do I bang on the drum?" * Fish- "Slippery fishy!" * Cooked Fish- "Less slippery now that it's found fire." * Eel- "I don't like the look it's giving me!" * Cooked Eel- "Fire improves everything." * Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It's so soft and squishy!" * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." * Frog Legs- "It still twitches every now and then. Freaky." * Cooked Frog Legs- "The fire made it stop twitching. Fire is the best." * Batilisk Wing (normal and cooked)- "Yuck!" Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Time to chuck it in the fire!" * Dead Swordfish- "Ugh, fire would get rid of that smell." * Tropical Fish- "Such pretty colors." * Dead Jellyfish- "He lived a good life." * Cooked Jellyfish- "It actually looks edible." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "It's still moving." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "I wonder if the colors add flavor." * Dried Jellyfish- "Looks chewy." * Raw Fish- "Needs... fire!" * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Aw, but I like mine with Ballphin!" * Fish Steak- "It actually looks kinda edible." * Fish Morsel- "I like sushi, but I prefer flame-broiled." * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Fish and fire go well together." * Limpets- "A little lick of flame and you'll be tasty." * Cooked Limpets- "Pretty good!" * Mussel- "Open up, fella." * Cooked Mussel- "The fire opens their shell." * Roe- "Ughh! That's nasty!!" * Cooked Roe- "I cooked them, but they're still nasty." * Neon Quattro- "Is living underwater as awful as it sounds?" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "The fire got rid of most of the fish smell." * Pierrot Fish- "Found you!" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "I burned it just right." * Purple Grouper- "You look kinda dumb." * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Fire burned the grossest bits right off." * Shark Fin- "The fin fell off." * Dead Wobster- "You should cook up nicely." * Delicious Wobster- "Lobster for dinner! Pinch me!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "Parenting is gross." * Dragoon Heart- "Nothing like a hot meal." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Red berries taste the best." * Banana- "Bananas!" * Dragon Fruit- "It looks sort of like a fire!" * Durian- "Ew, stinky!" * Pomegranate- "Is it supposed to have this many parts?" * Roasted Berries- "Red berries with fire somehow taste even better." * Cooked Banana- "Yum!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It looks more like a fruit that's been in a fire now." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Yuck, it smells just as bad cooked!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Fire always makes things better." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "I once knew a melon named Walter. He was a jerk." * Grilled Watermelon- "Warm, sweet, juicy Walter." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Mmm. They pop in your mouth." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Fire improves everything." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "An edible tree thing." * Halved Coconut- "Aha! Now you're food!" * Roasted Coconut- "Mmmm, toasty." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "A sweet vegetable, yum!" * Carrot (planted)- "Maybe its special carrot friend is in the ground." * Carrot- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." * Pumpkin- "I wonder what will happen if I apply fire." * Eggplant- "Definitely not a bird." * Popcorn- "Ooh, this one explodes when it goes in fire!" * Roasted Carrot- "Still vegetabley, but better for having been in fire." * Hot Pumpkin- "Fire on the outside turned out pretty well." * Braised Eggplant- "Using fire on it made it a tastier eggplant." * Red Cap- "I like the color." * Green Cap- "Boring!" * Blue Cap- "It smells like a gym sock!" * Cooked Cap- "I changed it with fire!" * Glow Berry- "Light without fire. Unnatural." * Lichen- "Blah, tastes like sawdust." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "It still looks dangerous." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "It seems fine now." * Cactus Flower- "Yet another flower." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "It feels like grandma's hands." Shipwrecked * Seaweed- "Soggy sea grass." * Roasted Seaweed- "Not bad once you add fire." * Dried Seaweed- "Healthy jerky." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "It would be cuter on fire!" * Sweet Potato- "A welcome change from red berries." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "The flames definitely improved it." * Coffee Beans- "These could use fire." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Ahhh the aroma." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "The yellow mucus-y part is gross, but the bacon is great!" * Butter Muffin- "Heehee, look at that butterfly stuck in the muffin." * Dragonpie- "Fire fruit in a pie? Oh boy!" * Fishsticks- "What you see is what you get. Sticks of fish." * Fish Tacos- "Convenient taco-grip." * Fist Full of Jam- "Wham, bam, jam! Thank you, ma'am." * Froggle Bunwich- "Maybe I won't notice that it's frog legs in the sandwich." * Fruit Medley- "Yum, fruit!" * Honey Ham- "Fire, ham and honey go well together." * Honey Nuggets- "Honey-covered morsels that have met my friend, fire." * Kabobs- "Meat and fire, now with a stick!" * Mandrake Soup- "Blending it into a soup got rid of its face." * Meatballs- "Meat made into spheres and improved with fire." * Meaty Stew- "Just add fire to food and voila!" * Monster Lasagna- "Noodles, meat and clumps of hair. Nasty." * Pierogi- "Tasty things sealed with fire." * Powdercake- "I wonder if it is flammable." * Pumpkin Cookies- "Cookies!!!" * Ratatouille- "Vegetables. So many vegetables." * Stuffed Eggplant- "It's still not a bird, but I stuffed it like one!" * Taffy- "Sugary things burn great, but I should eat this instead." * Turkey Dinner- "A feast of burned bird!" * Unagi- "I cooked that." * Waffles- "Hi, waffles!" * Wet Goop- "How did it go wrong?! I put it in fire and everything." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "I'd rather a bowl of flames." * Guacamole- "Holy moly, that's tasty!" * Ice Cream- "Well, soooometimes cold things are okay." * Melonsicle- "Why would you freeze a fruit when you could burn it?" * Spicy Chili- "Now that's my kind of heat!" * Trail Mix- "Crunch crunch crunch." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "Nothing better than a handful of jellybeans." Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "This is the opposite of burning." * Bisque- "I guess I could eat that." * California Roll- "Oh goody. Fish rolled in seaweed." * Ceviche- "It's still slimy." * Coffee- "I suddenly feel motivated." * Jelly-O Pop- "I want twenty!" * Lobster Bisque- "I'm gonna eat this entire thing!" * Lobster Dinner- "Yummmmmmm!" * Seafood Gumbo- "Ew, what IS this?" * Shark Fin Soup- "And I didn't even burn it!" * Surf 'n' Turf- "Ugh. This is old person food!" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Ooo la la." * Monster Tartare- "Gross!" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Mmm, smells good!" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Cooked to perfection!" * Caviar- "Fish eggs in a jar. Great." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Ughh, is there anything besides fish out here??" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Farming is boring." * Carrot Seeds- "Seeds for a yucky orange vegetable." * Corn Seeds- "Seeds for my favorite explosive vegetable." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Seeds for that fire-looking fruit." * Durian Seeds- "Smelly seeds for a smelly fruit." * Eggplant Seeds- "Will these seeds make a plant or baby bird?" * Pomegranate Seeds- "A tiny seed. Looks like the parts inside the fruit." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Seeds for the best vegetable-friend of fire: pumpkin." * Toasted Seeds- "No good for farming now." * Honey- "Sweet and delicious!" * Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" * Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." * Rot- "At least it's still flammable." * Rotten Egg- "Ew! Why? Oh Why?!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "Looks like you won't become a tree after all." * Electric Milk- "It's fuzzy with electricity. Yuck." * Watermelon Seeds- "I could grow them, but that sounds boring." Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "Gross! Let's burn it." * Royal Jelly- "It's so sweet!" Shipwrecked * Blubber- "I bet this burns bright!" * Brainy Matter- "I could learn to love the taste..." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "Seeds. Sweet." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "Looks flammable." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "Ugh, it's weird!" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Burning is still an option." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "It's burning a hole in my pocket. Heh." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "I don't want to mess with that." * Blueprint- "This will save some experimentation." * Gears- "These must make them move." * Gears (refusing to eat)- " * Ashes- "Leftovers from a fire. I wish it was still here." * Red Gem- "So pretty!" * Blue Gem- "Ugh. This one is ugly." * Yellow Gem- "It sparkles." * Green Gem- "This one feels really light." * Orange Gem- "This one makes my fingers tingle." * Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" * Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." * Guano- "It burns like normal poop." * Melty Marbles- "I'll bet the fire that melted these was fiercely hot." * Fake Kazoo- "A cheap fake. It probably doesn't even burn properly." * Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Who needs a knife when you've got fire?" * Gnome- "He looks like he was forged in flame." * Tiny Rocketship- "Check out those tiny thrusters. Such explosive power!" * Frazzled Wires- "Not even a spark." * Ball and Cup- "Fire is more fun." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "I've never liked bathing with water." * Mismatched Buttons- "You can strike a match on a zipper, but not on buttons." * Second-hand Dentures- "I don't think dentures don't burn well." * Lying Robot- "Ooh, I wonder if he has a flamethrower!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "All dried up, as if it stayed a bit too close to the fire." * Dwarf Star- "It's so beautiful!" Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "It's not myyy way, but a burial will have to do." * Bone Shards- "I don't think they make good tinder." * Old Bell Blueprint- "I might get a kick out of that." Don't Starve Together * Melty Marbles- "That’s how you play marbles, right? By burning them?" * Gord's Knot- "I could use this as a very long fuse..." * Frazzled Wires- "These wires get WX all frazzled. Heh heh." * Ball and Cup- "Spinning the stick in the hole could start a fire. Thanks Girl Scouts!" * Mismatched Buttons- "Cute as Wendy's lil nose." * Second-hand Dentures- "Hey Maxwell, I think you dropped these!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "I bet Wilson would enjoy dissecting this." * Blueprint (rare)- "Woah. It doesn't burn!!" * Pile o' Balloons- "I could fill them with flammable gas." * Balloon- "That's just asking to be popped." * Codex Umbra- "Would make a great bedtime story... for nightmares!" * Fur Tuft- "Black and white and fuzzy all over!" * Sketch- "Trading diagrams is for dorks." * Ancient Key- "The horns make it really easy to turn." * Shadow Atrium- "Oh, ewww! Who would ever touch that?!" * Gnomette- "She looks like she was forged in flame." * Leaky Teacup- "You can make tea over a fire." * White Bishop- "You can tell it's never been near a fire." * Black Bishop- "This looks like it was blackened in a fire." * Bent Spork- "Metal bends when it gets nice and hot." * Toy Trojan Horse- "I bet the Viking would be into this." * Unbalanced Top- "Useful only for kindling." * Back Scratcher- "This looks a little like a fire iron." * Beaten Beater- "Every time I use it the mime pretends to ride unicycle circles around me." * Frayed Yarn- "If I set this on fire it would just vaporize." * Shoe Horn- "It looks like it might melt in a fire." * Black and White Knight- "Probably the most boring game ever invented." * Lucky Cat Jar- "Is it flammable, I wonder?" * Air Unfreshener- "I bet it smells even worse if you burn it." * Potato Cup- "I would have roasted it." * Black and White Rook- "Chess is for pompous dorks." * Wire Hanger- "I want to stick it in a fire!" * Blue Moonlens- "That's not an eyeball! It's a rock!" * Green Moonlens- "A big dumb rock." * Red Moonlens- "This one's got fire in its eye!" * Orange Moonlens- "It's a rock. Ugh!" * Purple Moonlens- "Some sort of weird rock." * Yellow Moonlens- "Another rock!" * Iridescent Gem- "It's glittery and mesmerizing, like a fire!" * Moon Caller's Staff- "Gotta hold it with my sleeve so my hands don't get cold." * Polar Light- "Boo! Hissss!" * Beach Toy- "Buncha junk." * Crumpled Package- "There's something inside." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "Gross! I wish I had gloves." * Dubloons- "Pirate monies!" * Hail- "Ugh, just melt already." * Message in a Bottle- "Bottled paper!" * Spoiled Fish- "Gross." * Snake Oil- "I'm not convinced." * Orange Soda- "Is this fire water? It's orange." * Voodoo Doll- "I don't have any pins..." * Ukulele- "Oh, this would burn." * License Plate- "Litter is a terrible thing." * Ancient Vase- "I wonder if this is worth anything?" * Brain Cloud Pill- "Brain cloud? Sounds tragic." * Wine Bottle Candle and Soaked Candle- "Where's my lighter..." * Broken AAC Device- "Broken what?" * One True Earring- "Sooo shiny." * Old Boot- "Not my style." * Sextant- "I can't say that word!" * Toy Boat- "I've put away childish things..." * Sea Worther- "No idea..." * Iron Key- "Another key." * Bone Key- "A key to what?" * Golden Key- "Something must be locked up somewhere." * Tarnished Crown- "You'd have to have a tiny little head to fit this. Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "You win THIS time, Maxwell." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "I'll make something out of it." * Divining Rod- "It's full of electrical junk." * Divining Rod (cold)- "It's making some kind of noise." * Divining Rod (warm)- "This thing is getting noisier." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be close!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "Gah! Enough with the beeping!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Not sure what this does. Doesn't seem like it's fiery things." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "Just needs to be unlocked with a key. Not fire, unfortunately." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "It's whirring now!" * Maxwell's Door- "Maybe that leads home." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "I like more exciting music." * Maxwell's Light- "These are no fun. They light themselves." * Maxwell Statue- "I'm beginning to dislike that man." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "What kind of jerk leaves this lying around?" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- "Yuck. That won't hold long." * Nightmare Lock- "Now I just need a key." * Nightmare Throne- "Looks sticky." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "He looks scared half to death." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She looks scared half to death." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It looks scared half to death." Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- "A big stone nerd." Announcements Base Game * Generic- "It's a... thing." * Freedom- "I'm free! Time for fires!" * Freezing- "The cold! It burns!" * Turning Winter- " * Battlecry- "It's you or me!" * Battlecry (prey)- "Get over here!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "Stupid pig!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Grrrrar!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Ew, kill iiiit!" * Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!" * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Get back here, pork chop!" * Leaving combat (Spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later." * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Not so tough now!" * Lighting a fire- ** "Tee hee!" ** "Pretty!" ** "Oops!" ** "I made a fire!" ** "Burn!" ** "I can't help myself!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "Aaaah! Pokey bugs!" * Dusk- "Night is coming. I need fire!" * Dusk (fire already made)- "Night is coming." * Entering light- "I can see again!" * Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" * Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!" * Failed to do something- " * Failed to craft something- "I'm missing something." * Trying to sleep during the day- "I can't sleep when there's a great ball of fire to stare at." * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "Too spooky down here to sleep." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My tummy is grumbling, I can't sleep!" * Trying to sleep near monsters- "No time for sleep, there's fighting to do!" * Trying to give item to busy mob- " * Hounds are coming- "Show yourself!" * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- "That sounded like a big mean monster man!" * Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" * Inventory full (2)- "I can only carry so much!!" * Eating- "Yum!" * Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross." * Eating (spoiled food)- "That tasted terrible!" * Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!" * Hungry- "I need food!" * Earthquake- "That sound probably doesn't mean good things." * Exiting a cave- " Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "I'm safe from the sky-fire." * Overheating- "The heat is too intense!" * Tree Shelter- "You're good for something besides burning after all." * Wetness (low)- "Uh oh!" * Wetness (medium)- "This could be bad!" * Wetness (high)- "I hate it!" * Wetness (highest)- "Ugh, this is the WORST!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Still got my lighter!" * Smoldering item- "Hooray, it's about to light on fire!" * Burnt- "I wish I'd let it go up in flames..." * Giant arrival- "That sounded like a big mean monster man!" * Trying to sleep on fire- " Don't Starve Together * Already has Critter- " * Battlecry (Deer)- "You're deer meat!" * Beefalo mount health low- "This beast is looking pretty bad." * Blueprint already known- " * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- "Eeeew, no way!" * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "Oooof!!" * Entering darkness- "Where'd I put my lighter!?" * Entering light- "Oh, I can see! I thought I'd gone blind." * Sinkhole warning- "The ground's cracking!" * Cave-in warning- "I better protect my head!" * Klaus summoning Krampii- " * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "Darn thing won't work!" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- " * Not Gem- "I can cram it in there but I dunno if I could get it back out." * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- "It's the wrong rock!" * Atrium destabilizing- ** "What was that?!" ** "I probably shouldn't be here." * Ruins renewal- " * Triggered trap- "Aah!" * Unable to give item (busy)- " * Unable to give item (dead)- " * Unable to give item (inventory full)- " * Unable to give item (sleeping)- " * Unable to give all items (not enough room)- " Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "That sound probably doesn't mean good things." * Volcano eruption- "The fiery mountain speaks!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "Hey, stop splashing around out there!" * Sealnado is coming- "That sounded like a big mean monster man!" * Map border approaching- "That fog looks pretty dense." * Entering map border- "Uh oh. Which way was I going again?" * Exiting map border- "I couldn't see a thing in there!" * Riding wave- "Weeee!" * Boat losing durability and sinking- "I'm going down!" * Boat losing durability (2)- "My boat is wounded!" * Boat leak- "I think I sprung a leak." * Trawl Net full- "My trawl is ready to reel in." * Crabbit escape- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "Move, arrow! MOVE!" * Accomplishment completed- "I DID IT!" Skins * Formal Set- "He died before getting to see these beautiful flames." * Survivor Set- "Surviving just requires strength of will. (And fire.)" * Shadow Set- "Shadows are just inverted flames." * Halloween Costume Set- "Woah, I'm smokin'! (No, really!)" * Challenger Set- "I can handle myself." * Warrior Set- "Play with fire and you'll get burned." * Rose Set (Tencent only)- "A rose to symbolize the flames of passion." Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "He sure likes to talk." * Deadly Feast- "Fire didn't cure this dish of being nasty." * Skull Chest- "Ooooh spooky!" * Golden Pitchfork- " * Boat- "Must. Resist. Urge. To. Burn." * Home- " * Sunk Boat- "It's too far out, I can't even burn it!" * Lava Pit (normal)- "A pool of fire!" * Lava Pit (low)- "The lava is cooling." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Mosquitoes inside. They don't sound happy." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Tree Clump- "Moooooooooooooove." * Pig Tent- " * Scaled Furnace (generic, no gems)- "Let's turn it back on!" * Scaled Furnace (low, one gem)- "Stick another gem in there!" * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- "That's certainly a look." * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap (burnt)- "How could that not work?!" * Poison Frog- "Yuck! Stay away from me." * Peacock- "Pretty!" Removed Base Game * Fire Pit (out)- "I should make the fire come back." * Heat Stone- "A fire would make this even better!" * Heat Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." * Heat Stone (warm)- "Heat without the flame... what fun is that?" * Heat Stone (hot)- "Look at how it glows!" * Grass Tuft- "What a sorry looking piece of... grass?" * Skeleton- "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." * Sinkhole- "I hope there's lava down there somewhere." * Relic (broken)- "I could probably fix that up." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "I've heard them described as 'leafy'." * Birchnut Tree- "I bet it would burn well." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Burning it would've been better." * Watermelon- "I once knew a melon named Walter." * Grilled Watermelon- "Warm, juicy and sweet." Don't Starve Together * Mending Tape- "For when you get bored of wrecking stuff." * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "Burn the sick!" * Diseased Grass Gekko- "Double ew!" * Willow (generic)- "Hi %s!" * Fur Tuft- "Black & white & fuzzy!" * Toadstool escaping- "Don't even think about running, toad!" * Toadstool escaped- "Ughh! But I was winning!" Shipwrecked * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I could watch it for hours." * Palm Leaf Hut- "Shade sweet shade." * Piratihatitator- "Cursed pirate magic?" * Wildbore House- "Add fire and you get BBQ..." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Here goes..." * Gas Mask- "I like not smelling smelly smells." * Bamboo Patch- "A stick-y shrub." * Jungle Tree- "That's a whole lot of tree to burn!" * Limpet Rock- "That rock is all bumpy." * Seashell- "Just some stupid seashell." * Blue Whale- "I didn't know they even made fish that big." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Where did this can come from?" Trivia *Willow's quote for the Electrical Doodad ("Electrical doo-dah, doo-dah.") is a reference to the widely-familiar song, "Camptown Races". *Her quote for a burnt Prestihatitator ("Double, double toil and... oh. It's burned.") is a reference to the "Song of the Witches" poem in Shakespeare's play, "Macbeth". *Her quote for a Thulecite Wall ("And they'll huff and they'll puff!") is a reference to the popular children's story "The Three Little Pigs". *Her quote for the Festive Baubles ("Bibble-ty bauble-ty boo!") may be a reference to the Disney movie Cinderella, where a similar phrase is used to activate the Fairy Godmother's wand. *Her quote for a Dragoon ("If only I could figure out how to train one.") may be a reference to the movie How to Train Your Dragon. *Her quote for certain reviver characters ("Who do ghosts call? %s!") may be a reference to Ghostbusters, in which a similar phrase ("Who do you call? Ghostbusters!") is used in the context of people with ghost problems. pl:Cytaty Willow Category:Character Quotes